User blog:Tora Collita/Rules and guidelines
Here are some rules and guidelines. Many changes and major edits needs to be done and we need all the help we can get. We the Admins will soon begin. If there's any rules or guidelines you feel are missing and would like to add. Don't be afraid to contact the Admins or comment here. Rules and guidelines for GingaWiki: *1. One coloured manga picture in the tabs in infobox, rest in black and white from each manga the character appears in itself. If it's a finished serie/manga (example; Byakuren No Fangu), the coloured picture of the character shall be one that represent the character the most, no need for a recent one if an original early coloured picture fits the character better, as rest can be found in the gallery of the character. For ongoing series (example: main Ginga one), one tab for each manga series (example: GDR, GNG, GDW, etc). The tab with the colour picture is named ”''Cover''”. *2. Breed of character. If a character’s breed is not said in the manga itself, any extra manga, or by Yoshihiro Takahashi himself, no specilation will be put in the infobox. Instead, put it under Trivia with: ”''some fans believe this character is a -breed here- (can be mix here as well), but nothing is confirmed''”. Same goes if it can be believed a character is a mix instead of a purebred: ”''some fans believe this character to be a mix breed of that breed, but not purebred''”. If you know what breed or mixbreed a character is, put under Trivia or in Talk where it is said: it can be find in this edition, this volume, this special manga, on that page, or the interview Yoshihiro Takahashi had that year. As some aren’t able to scan proof, another one can look it up and confirm. If need of a picture proof, put under Trivia or Talk so someone can look it up, scan and post on the character’s Talk page. *3. Name of characters will go after official way of spelling. So far, the only official of Ginga with romaji, is Finnish. However, if it’s stands in a Japanese manga it will go after that. Japanese manga with character’s name in romaji goes over Finnish translation. However, if it’s not a real name, but a title or such, like Kaibutsu and Tenka, the name stays Japanese but in italic and not in bold at the beginning of the article so people won’t get confused. *4. Name of stories shall be the Japanese, including the short stories. *5. Admins have the last word on the big things, as changing names and spelling. But as Admins don’t know everything, we are up for discussion of every possibilities with other people on here and other Ginga sites. One admin will not take their own decision on their own. Both admins need to agree. If you think one of the admins makes decisions on their own, contact the other admin and explain how and why you think that and the two of us will talk. *6. Be nice. Keepin mind to have a nice tone when talking and discussing. There’s no need to be rude. If something happens, contact the Admins and we will look into it Category:Blog posts